


see i was born the second child, with a spirit running wild, running free

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Wally's trying to figure out this whole 'family' thing, he's trying bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's not sure what he's going to do with this whole <em>family</em> business.</p><p>(set during s2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	see i was born the second child, with a spirit running wild, running free

_and they saw trouble in my eyes,_ _they were quick to recognize the devil in me…_ _you’ve got to run far from all you’ve ever known_

//

from the time he could walk, Wally West loved to run. he loved going fast and he loved speed, the joy and frustration of his mother’s life. birthday and Christmas gifts were toy cars and fire trucks. he won every race around the neighborhood, either on bike or on foot, or when he got older, in cars. “You got wings on your feet baby,” his mother said, worry lines disappearing into laughter. 

wings or lightning, one of the two. Wally wasn’t sure which one he wanted more. 

* * *

his mother was leaving him. 

she didn’t want to. she didn’t _mean_ to. but she was. and she was leaving with a sister and a father he didn’t even know, who already a son. they didn’t _need_ Wally. 

he didn’t want or need them either. 

but Joe was kind (overbearing, maybe, uncertain, but kind), Iris was sharp-eyed and unrelenting and remarkably patient and Wally didn’t _need_ this family, but they _wanted_ him. they made him welcome in this crazy life filled with sharks wearing pants, speedsters and superheroes. the _Flash_ was his dad’s adopted son. that was pretty cool, all things considered.

* * *

Barry gave up his speed for him.

 _Barry,_ the _Flash,_ gave up his speed for _Wally,_ someone he doesn’t _owe_ or take care of and it’s a gift Wally isn’t sure he wants. or even ever would’ve asked for. “he thought you were worth it,” Joe tells him, trying to comfort, and Wally says flatly, “ _Am_  I?”  

* * *

Wally West wakes up from a coma with something thrumming in the universe around him, laughing with a throat full of lightning. _hello, Wally. I’ve been waiting for you,_ says the lightning, almost fondly. _Barry couldn’t be alone any longer, so I chose you._

“chose?” Wally croaks out, and the lightning laughs again, all delight. 

 _yes, I chose_ you, _Wallace Joseph West. get ready. you thought you knew fast? wait until you see it._  

he’s got lightning in his veins and heart and all the world to run in. Wally couldn’t stop now even if someone tried.


End file.
